


Tempest

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is caught between two brothers - one who already holds her heart, but has pushed her away for her own good, and the other doing his best to worm his way in; which will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covet

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on my vignette Covet from the Forbidden Dreams Series.

"Yous been holdin' out on me, sweets."

Liz looked up as Rath plopped down in front of her at the Crashdown counter where she was going over her supply order before calling it in. Nibbling on her pencil, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back down, confusion marring her face as she continued to peruse the paperwork in front of her.

"How am I holding out on you?" she asked distractedly, chin propped in her hand as she mentally calculated how many bottles of ketchup they'd need to get through the next three weeks and waited for his response. "Two cases should be enough for a while," she muttered under her breath as she marked the paper.

Huffing with annoyance, Rath reached over and tugged on a strand of her hair, trying to draw her attention back to him. Batting his hand away, she made another mark on her paperwork, ignoring the alien's irritated grumble. He tugged on her hair again, making her roll her eyes at his impatience.

Sighing, her pencil clattered to the counter and she focused her attention on Michael's persistent dupe knowing that he would hound her until she gave in and listened anyway. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him expectantly, hoping he'd hurry it up so she could get this order in before the distributor closed.

"Well?" she prompted impatiently, gesturing with her hand as the perverse man smirked at her knowingly. Between spending all day training with Michael and the long strategy meeting that followed, she was beat and not in the mood to deal with perverse aliens.

"The kiss, dollface," he snickered, licking his lips suggestively, brow quirking as he took in her stumped expression.

"What kiss?" she queried, exasperated by his cryptic comment.

"Oh come now, babe, it couldn't have been that forgettable. I felts you response before you's sensibilities kicked in and told you's it was wrong," he snorted. "You. Me. In school near you's locker, my tongue down you's throat? Ring any bells yet, sweetness?"

"Oh, that," she snorted, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. God, she hadn't thought about that in years. "That was what, four, five years ago? Forgive me if I didn't dwell on your one attempt to molest me, Rath. Or well your replacement...umm...you know what I mean. I've kinda had other things on my mind over the years. You know, like mine and my family's survival?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he smirked, eyes dancing devilishly as he wagged his tongue suggestively as he did the day. "You wants me. Don't deny it."

She laughed, eyes glimmering with amusement and shook her head at his comment, picking up her pencil once again. But instead of dismissing him and going back to her order, she fixed him with a curious glance. "Did Maria tell you about that?"

"Nah, sweets. I saws it in a flash when I had you's pinned during our sparring session today," he grinned, wagging his eyebrows at her, licking his lips slowly as his gaze drifted over her suggestively. "Hmmmm…interesting that you's were thinking of that kiss when you were under me. You's not telling me something?"

"In your dreams." Liz snorted derisively, eyes twinkling.

"Every night, dollface, every night," he smirked playfully, as a clatter from the kitchen grabbed his attention. Sliding his eyes over to the order window, he caught his dupe watching them; his forehead creased thoughtfully and decided to have a little fun at his expense since he knew how much duke wanted the little brunette for his own.

Glancing back to the pretty girl in front of him, Rath reached over and drew a lazy finger over her cheek teasingly, grinning unabashedly when he saw Michael tense and frown out of the corner of his eyes as he flirted with Liz. It was far too easy to poke at his dupe. He's amazed she hasn't picked up on his feelings yet. Well, maybe this will give the duke some incentive to end the dance before the two drove them all nuts.

"So what's you say babe, want to reacquaints me wit' the lay of the land?" he whispered softly, lips curving with mischief as he traced his finger to the corner of her mouth, lightly brushing her lips before pulling his hand away and dropped it to the counter to brace his weight for what he was about to do next.

Missing his mischievous glance at Michael, Liz giggled at his antics and rolled her eyes again, leaning towards him to comment just he leaned in towards her under the pretense of stealing a kiss. His lips brushed against hers gently, in a very different kiss from their first. She pulled back slightly, gasping softly as she licked her lips and stunned eyes flew to his.

Hovering over her parted lips, Rath's breath hitched as he stared into those deep ebony eyes and decided that if Michael was going to slaughter him anyway, he might as well make it worth while. Closing the distance between them, he cupped her jaw delicately, his heart hammering against his breastbone as his mouth sunk against hers, lips melting together in a slow, sweet caress that deepened slightly with every brush.

Liz's breath hitched as his hand slid to cup the back of her skull, cradling the nape of her neck and tightened his hold on her as his other hand rose to cup the other side of her face, whimpering softly when his tongue flit over her bottom lip. Pulling back, he stared at flushed cheeks and pink, passion-swollen lips with a slight smug twist to his mouth and completely forgetting his original intent, leaned in to claim her mouth once more, jolting and smirking further as the sound of exploding bottles met his ears.

Liz jerked away, astonished eyes flying to the order window as shattered glass tinkled to the floor and squirmed at the fulminating glare Michael fixed on his twin. Brow furrowing, she shifted on her stool, bringing Michael's hard gaze to her and saw a brief flash of hurt flit through his eyes before he squelched it. "I'm taking a break," he bit out as he cleared up the mess before anyone could see it, tossing his spatula onto the grill and tearing his off apron, he stalked past a returning Jose into the employee lounge.

Flicking wide eyes between Rath and Michael, Liz chewed on her lip thoughtfully, sliding from the stool nervously and skirting the tall alien in front of her, hurried in the back of the diner, her cheeks burning as she wondered what that was about. Rath watched her scurry off, licking his lips and he bit back a moan as slightest tinge of vanilla and strawberries dance over his palate. Swiping a hand over his face, he stared after the petite brunette moodily and damned his weakness.

How was he going to forget about her now?


	2. Inevitable

Liz crept into the back quietly, heart pounding, cheeks stinging with heat and darted her eyes around the lounge area nervously, uncertain if she wanted to confront Michael now or wait until he cooled off. Sighing, she pressed a hand to her eyes both relieved and slightly disappointed that Michael was nowhere to be seen and drew a deep breath, pushing off the wall to head to her apartment, her mind whiling in confusion. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated? Just once, she'd like a day where she didn't have to deal with alien politics or tempers.

Head bent, she crossed the floor quickly, nearly reaching the stairs and the cool, quiet sanctuary beyond, where she didn't have to deal with anything alien, (well until Michael came up since they shared the apartment), when a steel band clamped around her wrist, spinning her around to face furious whiskey eyes. "Michael?"

Swallowing thickly, when instead of answering, he crowded and trapped her on the stairs to the apartment, she briefly considered whirling around and running up the stairs, praying to make it to her room before he could catch up, but knew better. That would be like waving a red flag in front of a bull and she was far safer dealing with the irate man here, where things couldn't get out of hand. She hoped.

Michael advanced on her, his face carefully schooled and blank, back coiling with tension and intent as their eyes clashed, his sparking with anger and just the slightest hint of pain as he placed a hand on each banister, effectively cutting off her escape route. Flicking a fiery glance over her, his lips thinned and he leaned into her, almost daring her to back up the stairs to the waiting rooms above, to seek refuge or really just entrap her further in a place that was far too close to their beds.

Inhaling sharply, she stood her ground, shuddering when his chest grazed against hers, eliciting a ripple of pleasure throughout her body and she tipped her head up slowly, meeting molten caramel defiantly, breath snagging when those beautiful and captivating irises heated with a different fire altogether. Licking her lips unconsciously, she wisely shifted back just slightly so they weren't so intimately pressed together, nearly missing the ghost of a smirk that flashed across his face at her retreat.

"You kissed him," he accused softly, his brow pinching with annoyance as he recalled Rath leaning over the pretty brunette and the way her cheeks had colored with that particular rosy shade that said she had been enjoying it. Pressing his lips together as a flash of pain and rage sliced his heart, he pressed into her again, asking hoarsely " _Again._ I…why?"

" _He_ kissed _me,_ " she refuted weakly, her heart hammering as his body pressed to hers again, the smell of clean sweat and irritated, yet aroused male filling her senses and making her head swim. Throat convulsing, she dug her nails into the banister to keep from reaching out and sinking them into the rippling muscles in front of her as he had made it clear weeks ago that they weren't an item and couldn't be. Hurt bubbled in her gut at that reminder, replacing the smoldering embers that he started and she squared her shoulders, not about to let him intimidate her for something that hadn't been her decision.

"But you didn't fight it either," he grated, anger coursing through his veins as he watched her build that cool, silent wall once more around him, the one that said hands off and just tempted, dared him to do the opposite and put his hands all over her until that icy wall melted.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business," she bit out, her temper finally sparking in the wake of his inconsistent reactions and heartily tired of him, and every other alien on the damn planet, telling her what she could and could not do. Who the hell died and made him king? Last she checked, Max was still breathing. Fixing him with cool disdain, she turned away and nonchalantly climbed a couple of steps towards her room "But I was taken by surprise and reacted instinctively."

" _Don't_ go there, Liz," he warned in a low, dangerous tone, one that said he was close to losing the tight reins on his temper and flinched just the slightest at her cool dismissal. Narrowing his eyes, he fixed her retreating back with a heated glare, the wood under his hands creaking as his he tightened his grip to keep from chasing her down and smirked, taunting softly, knowing full well that it would get her back up and force her to confront him. "It is too _my_ business."

"No, no Michael, it really isn't," she responded predictably, whirling around and stalking down the steps to get into his face this time, her eyes flashing with irritation. Jabbing him in the chest, she met his hot gaze unflinchingly and hissed quietly. "You couldn't do this, remember? You didn't want to hurt our friends or potentially break up the group, despite the fact that both of those _friends_ have moved on. Or did you forget that fact?"

"I did it to protect you," he replied quietly, dipping his head so that their faces were only inches apart, his heart thrumming wildly as her breath puffed over his softly. Flicking his eyes down to the trembling, pink flesh that had been haunting his every thought over the past few months, he bit back a groan and knew all he had to do was move one inch and they'd be on his again. Ripping his eyes away, he met her gaze, unable to quell a triumphant grin when he noticed dilated pupils and her all too apparent reaction to him.

" _You_ did it to protect _yourself_ ," she retorted, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away, closing the distance until only an inch stood between them and tipped her head back, watching him defiantly, daring him to deny her words. She wasn't going to put up with this attitude any longer or feel bad for what happened. _He_ had been the one who put the distance between them, not _her_. " _You_ didn't want to face what was happening between us. So you don't get to throw stones because some other guy kissed me."

"Rath is not some guy and you know it," he growled as he pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest and backing up defensively, watching her wearily. He couldn't refute her words and it irritated him, made him wary that she knew him so well as to call him out on his actions. Running a hand through his hair with aggravation as their kiss flashed through his head once more, he grit his teeth and walked back towards her. He was damned if he was going to let that asshole horn in on his territory.

"Oh, so that's what this is about," she drawled scathingly, walking down another step so that they were on the same level and cocked a mocking brow as she crossed her own arms over her chest, a slight smirk twisting her lips. She should have known. He didn't really want to risk his own heart, but the idea that Rath didn't feel the same compunction irritated him. "The fact that he's your twin. Newsflash, Michael, I can kiss whomever I choose, whenever I choose."

"That so?" he asked menacingly, his head swinging over to the tiny brunette, swearing under his breath as she cocked her head at him and smiled widely, a determined light sparking in her eyes as she sauntered down the rest of the steps as if she hadn't a care in the world. She wouldn't…

"Yes," Liz replied succinctly, just managing to bite back a snicker as he scowled and brushed past him, heading for the swinging door determinedly, flicking him an impatient glance as she passed. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she smirked and continued on as if he hadn't said a word. "In fact, I think I'll go out there right now and…"

"The hell you will," Michael groused, clamping a hand on her wrist again and dragged her towards him, damned if he was going to put up with her kissing his dupe again. Swooping down, he wrapped his arm around the back of her knees and tossed her over his shoulder, smirking at her outraged cry.

"Michael!" she yelped, beating her hand on his back as he spun around and walked toward the kitchen door, poking his head in to address a laughing Jose, blatantly ignoring her actions. Growling under her breath, she tried pushing off his shoulder, only to be jostled into falling against it once more. "Michael put me down!"

"I'm taking off, Jose," he called impatiently, swatting her on the ass as she once again tried get loose and spun back around, swiftly heading for the stairs to their apartment, tossing his parting words over his shoulder. "If anyone is looking for us, we aren't to be disturbed!" It was time to end this one way or another, to hell with the rest of the group.

"Good luck with that one, chico," the man called back, shaking his head at the two and glad that they were finally going to end this dance they were doing, laughing once more when he heard Michael stomp up the stairs and the door slamming emphatically between Liz's irate comments. "You're going to need it."

Glancing at the doorway with amusement, he sobered when he caught a slight movement as Rath quietly slid into the backroom and stared up at the closed door thoughtfully, a frown marring his face and couldn't help wondering what was going on in the other man's head. Clearing his throat pointedly, he fixed Michael's dupe with a sympathetic glance when his head shot to him, shrugging his shoulders. "Those are the breaks, man."

"Yeah, those are the breaks," Rath replied quietly, clawing at his brow and shifting uncomfortably under the other man's gaze before he turned his attention to the door once more and sighed, running a hand through his spikes and spun on his heel, pushing through the swinging door, desperately needing to be anywhere but there at the moment.


	3. Temptation

Storming through the front door, he kicked it shut with his foot, heart pounding rapidly in his ears as he moved through the house swiftly, still seething after seeing his twin wrapping her in his arms and…touching her, kissing her, marking her in a way as no man had a right to do other than him. And he couldn't believe that she'd just sat there and let him do it! After everything they'd been through, after everything they had shared, she was going to let some two-bit punk maul her? Hell no, he wasn't putting up with that.

Whether he had made a formal claim or not, she was his. She had as much as said it to him just weeks ago, when they'd, God, shared that kiss that rocked him to the core, obliterating every well-intentioned wall he'd built around the petite brunette with its explosiveness. Who would have thought that there was so much fire behind that cool, calm demeanor and large, doe-eyes? She was going to be the death of him.

"Michael, put me down now," Liz grated from her perch on his shoulder, smacking him on the back once more to get his attention as he strode to his bedroom, making him snicker slightly. Throwing his door open, he strode over to the bed and paused for a moment, clawing at his brow absently as she dangled, spitting fire at him for his tactics. "Or I swear I'm going to hurt you."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he swung her down into his arms, meeting her eyes determinedly, grunting when flashing ebony spat fire at him and crushed her against him and claimed her lips fervently, unable to resist tasting them despite her irritation, smirking as the air whooshed out of her lungs. Pulling back, he stared hungrily at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, aching to leave his mark so that his brother never considered breaching his territory again.

Inhaling sharply at that reminder, he leaned over and tossed her onto his bed unceremoniously, chuckling when she gave an outraged grunt and began to scramble to her feet, only to be forced back down onto her back as he caged her in, meeting her fulminating glare with cool amusement.

"What?" he lofted, quirking his brow as he crawled up her body, trapping her between his arms as he settled into the cradle and pressed his lips against her ear, chuckling huskily when she shivered involuntarily as the soft, full flesh whispered hotly over her tender skin, his warm damp breath wafting down over her neck as he licked the soft flesh tauntingly. "I put you down."

"This isn't going to work," she gasped stubbornly, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip sharply to distract herself from the scorching, demanding mouth working its way over her neck and bit back a little whimper of pleasure as blunt teeth scraped over her thrumming pulse, heat washing over her senses as he nipped at it lightly. Damn him, he wasn't going to make this easy on her. "You can't just drag me off like…like…some caveman and expect me to just…roll over and…"

"Give in to the inevitable?" he rumbled seductively, sucking the thin, fluttering skin into his mouth and inhaled deeply; moaning when her scent washed over him enticingly and clenched things in his lower body. Sliding his hand over her ribs, his head spun as he tried to remember all of the reasons he wasn't going to do this, each falling to the intoxicating feel, smell and taste of her skin. No one had ever touched him like she did.

"Inevitable?" she grumbled, a trace of frustration lacing her voice, squirming under his body and squeaking when his hips pressed her deeper into the bed, her breath catching in her throat as they rocked into hers sinuously, meeting his movement unconsciously as a searing wave of fire spilled into her blood. Moaning breathlessly when his teeth sunk into her neck, she buried her hands into his hair, thinking to pull him away, only to have her traitorous body arch into his touch as she muttered helplessly. "Oh, someone is full of himself."

"Oh, the many ways I could take that comment…" he husked, his low, sultry voice sending a shiver down her spine as he pulled back to admire his work, rumbling in approval at the bright purple mark that announced to the world that she was his and his alone. A primal satisfaction coursed through his veins as he met her eyes in challenge and smirked as bronze fire flicked over him heatedly. God, she was something else, even when she was irritated with him.

"Don't even think of it," she drawled, dark molasses eyes sparking, desperately trying to hold onto that rapidly thinning thread of annoyance under the fiery, insistent play of his lips. Pursing hers, she met his eyes unflinchingly, a wicked grin flashing over her face as she lifted hand, moving it to her neck slowly and cocked a challenging brow as her fingers tingled with power. She snickered when he scowled and grabbed her wrist, yanking it away before she could erase the mark and pressed it into the bed by her head as he leaned in, pressing his nose to hers.

"Too late for that," he growled, making her grunt at his double entendre as he grabbed her other hand and pressed it into the mattress, brushing his lips against hers tauntingly, giving a little sensual rock of his hips into hers. Nipping at her bottom lip, he lowered his body onto hers carefully, blood racing as firm planes molded to sweat-kissed curves and pinned her further into the bed. Capturing her lips, he traced them with the tip of his tongue, groaning helplessly when her mouth parted in invitation, her body seeking to meld itself into his. "God I want you. What are you doing to me?"

Relinquishing her wrists, his hot, damp breath feathered over her face as he slid callused hands over her body, grinning in pure male satisfaction when her breath stuttered and she buried her fingers into his hair, yanking his lips against hers as the burn of irritation melted into a different passion altogether. Plunging his tongue between her lips, he groaned when vanilla and strawberries slid down his throat and gasped slightly she rocked into him, her hands sliding over his body impatiently to cup his ass and pulled him deeper into her core, until not a millimeter of space stood between them.

Humming with pleasure, he closed his eyes blissfully as their bodies rubbed together, denim scraping against denim, creating a sweet, aching burn in their desperate need to be as close to one another as possible; in their need to quench the inferno that had sparked weeks before, when an innocuous kiss under the mistletoe tipped their world on its axis.

Toying with the edge of her t-shirt for a moment, he pushed it up over her ribs, impatiently seeking bare flesh and grunted when her hands slid over his back, delving under the thin cotton, her fingers tracing lines of fire over his skin. Pulling back from her mouth to drag some much-needed air into his lungs, he trailed his lips over her neck, moaning when her nails dug into his back. God, yes, why had he been fighting this? She was going to drive him mad.

Tilting her head back as Michael's mouth latched onto her neck, her head spun dizzily, breath coming in short, shallow puffs and slid her hands over his back, memorizing each dip and ridge and pushed at his shirt impatiently, wanting to feel his skin against hers, sighing when he pulled back long enough to slide the material from his body. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she captured his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his softly, moaning when coffee and dark chocolate danced over her palate.

Gripping his shoulders, she kneaded the firm, rippling flesh as his mouth devoured hers and whimpered against his mouth as he slowly dragged her shirt over her torso, bunching it at her arms, sliding his skin against hers, reluctant to loose his hold on her mouth just yet. Heart pounding, she wrapped her arms around him molding their skin together, sighing at the rightness of his body flush against hers, how he seemed to be made for her and how she'd wanted, waited for this for months.

Pulling back from his mouth at that thought, she drew a deep breath, shaking her head slightly to clear the Michael-induced sensual haze and gave a little whimper, pressing her hands against his chest to ward off his descending mouth. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes briefly, barely holding back a curse at her weakness and pushed against him firmly, struggling in his arms, shaking her head in negation. "No, this isn't going to happen, Michael. It can't. I won't let it."

Michael stared down at her, watching as her previous thoughts crashed in, blanching that sexy flush from her cheeks and cursed silently as he saw that icy wall he'd come to hate building once more and pushed against her hands, hoping to forestall it. Growling with frustration when she held firm, stormy bourbon irises melded with cool ebony as he pulled back and pressed a fist into the mattress on either side of her head, caging her once more as he murmured. "You want me, so why fight it?"

"Why fight…dear Lord, you can't be that dense," she gasped, pushing him to the side, sputtering as he fell onto his side and rolled to her knees, fixing him with an incredulous look as she slid her shirt back down, shaking her head at his muttered curses. Scrambling off the bed, she came to her feet hastily and turned to face him, meeting his confused and irritated gaze, rasping hoarsely. "I gave you my heart before and you shot me down. Now you want me to…make up your damn mind."

"I have," he growled, surging off the bed and crossing over to her, pinning her to the wall, caging her in as he dipped his head, pressing his nose to hers as he fought to bring her into his arms, to crush her into his chest and grunted when she resisted. "You are mine, Liz. You have been since our first kiss, under the mistletoe at Isabel's party." Slamming his palm against the wall with frustration when she remained unmoved, he raked his hands through his hair and spun away from her, his muscles clenched and rippling with tension as he quietly confessed. "I can't believe…I hated seeing him kiss you, touching what belongs to me."

Mouth agape, Liz stared at him quietly, torn between the dark thrill that ran through her body at his blatant claim, and wary indignation. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember that Michael tended to fumble words, and yet his thoughtless declaration infuriated her to the core. She'd been on the receiving end of those declarations one too many times by the men of his species and she wasn't about to tolerate it from him, no matter how tempted she was to give in and let him claim her in every way.

Heart hammering, she scooted toward the door, swallowing harshly and desperately tried to clear the lump that had risen in her throat, running a hand through her tangled locks as she saw his shoulders slump in defeat, fighting the urge to wrap him in her arms. Eyes prickling, she forced herself to turn away, her heart aching as she set her hand on the knob and paused, looking back at him sadly.

"I belong to no one but me," she choked, pressing her lips to quell the whimper threatening to claw its way out of her throat, and closed her eyes briefly to hold back the hot tears filling them before opening them once more. He opened his mouth to reply, shifting as if he were going to reach for her, but she held him off with a raised hand, her voice low and firm as she turned the knob and walked out the door. "And you should have thought about that before you pushed me away. I am no one's plaything, Michael."


	4. Decisions

Liz sighed wearily, yanked her alien headband from her hair and tossed it into her work locker impatiently, her lips pressed together in annoyance as she recalled the last couple of days of silence and tension between her and Michael. He'd been even more taciturn than usual since she'd fled his room (running from herself as much as him), barking at her when he felt she dallied over taking orders and glaring at any male who so much as smiled in her direction, his intense gaze scorching its way down her body every second of her shift, making her tremble.

It was getting out of hand and she had to do something, but what? God, she was so damn confused.

Groaning, she pressed her brow against the cool metal and sighed; glad that she only had to fill in half a shift for a sick waitress. She didn't think she could have handled a full shift with him on grill and her out in front, their eyes clashing every time she came to the window and reminding her of his none to subtle challenge that day.

She had just barely managed to make it to her room before he stormed out, quickly striding after her, not about to let her have the last word on their fragile, confusing relationship and banged on her door insistently, demanding that they finish the conversation since she'd barely given him a chance to get a word in edgewise. Shaken by her response, and worried that if she opened her door she'd fall prey to those lips once more, she had blatantly ignored him, waiting him out until he left, announcing that this was far from over.

She knew she could have handled that whole afternoon better. Giving into him, even momentarily, had made things twice as complicated, setting already frayed nerves on end, and made the tension rise until it was nearly suffocating, made him all the more determined to be heard. Sighing heavily, she pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, rubbing her gritty eyes in the hope that it would relieve the dull throb that had built behind them, when a familiar scent teased her nose.

Moaning softly as strong fingers glided over her neck, she arched into his touch, humming with pleasure as he began to work the kinks out of tight, bunched muscles slowly, with a deft, sure touch that almost had her weeping in relief. She knew that she really should stop him, that this was just going to cause even more complications, but as his hands worked their slow, soothing magic, warming the muscles slightly with his powers, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Yous okay, sweetness?" Rath whispered as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear, brushing the flesh briefly, a barely there caress that made her breath catch and a smug grin spread across his lips as she trembled under his touch. Shifting closer to her, he trailed a light path over her temple, lightly kissing the thin, thrumming skin with gentle, parted lips and continued to slide his hands over her back, carefully kneading the taut, stiff muscles as he canted his hips into hers.

"Yes," she murmured, biting her lip as his hands slid up over her body and back to her neck, callused fingers sliding under the neckline of her uniform. Wrapping his fingers around the slender base, he gently massaged silky, mocha skin with his thumbs as long tapered fingers traced her collarbone, casually flicking the first snap open to reach more of her skin. Breath snagging, she unconsciously pressed back into him, her heart thrumming wildly as one hand slid down to snake around her waist, the other burying into her hair, kneading the base of her skull. "W – why do you ask?"

"You seem tense, love," he replied quietly, pulling her hair out of her ponytail, dropping the elastic band onto the floor as he sunk his fingers into silky molasses strands and massaged her scalp gently, tipping her head slightly to brush his lips along the curve of her neck, smiling against her skin when she whimpered. Pulling back, he rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her to face him, pressing his palms into the cool metal on either side of her head, caging her in, his lips quirking as he teased. "I would have expected yous to be relaxed after the other day."

"The other day?" she queried faintly, flushing hotly as he raised his brows in surprise and an amused smile flashed across his face at her words and she shook her head to clear it, the red in her cheeks deepening as his meaning became clear. Licking her lips nervously when he ran his fingers through her hair absently, she brushed aside his question and focused on another question entirely, staring at him contemplatively. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wants you, Lizabeth," he declared softly, twisting an ebony lock around his finger, serious bourbon eyes studying her intently, a warm, golden fire shining in their depths as he cupped her jaw tenderly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Heart pounding in his ears, he met her gaze apprehensively as he continued in a low, uncertain tone. "I have since I firsts saw you."

Liz swallowed thickly, her breath catching and heart leaping slightly at his quiet and quite unexpected confession. Chewing on her bottom lip, she averted her eyes from his, her heart pinching at the thought that this rough, guarded man could have no problem admitting his feelings when the one she really wanted, held off out of fear. Clenching her eyes shut, she drew a deep breath, missing the faint shifting of a shadow behind Rath as Michael entered the room and pulled back behind the door.

"So what are we's gonna do 'bout this?" he asked, drawing her eyes back to him, well aware that his dupe had entered the room due to a shift of energy, but staying focused on the girl in front of him as he didn't want her attention diverted. Lifting his hand, he shifted slightly to block Michael's location and pushed a strand of hair back from her face, his heart speeding up when her throat convulsed at his light touch, her eyes flaring slightly as his hand cupped the back of her neck.

"Rath…" she trailed off hesitantly, her brow pinching as she looked over his shoulder, her stomach clenching as she tried to gather her thoughts and searched for a way to let him down gently, because as attracted as she was to him, it was Michael that had captured her heart. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her mind whirled dizzily with her confusing tumble of thoughts and emotions, eyes jerking back to him when his thumb slid over her mouth, gently tugging her lip free.

"I know you wants me too," he pleaded passionately, his heart sinking the longer she remained silent and cursed his dupe for drawing the love of this girl and being too damn stupid to appreciate the gift. What he wouldn't give to beat the stubborn man's head in. Meeting her anguished gaze, his gut churned at the answer shining in her eyes, but couldn't help one last attempt to change her mind. "I can smell it on yous."

Snaking an arm around her waist, he yanked her into the cradle of his body, lifting her slightly off her feet as he stared down into startled, dark-chocolate eyes and dipped his head, attempting to capture her lips for another kiss when a hand on his chest stopped his advance. Drawing back, pain flashed through his heart as she shook her head in the negative, keeping her gaze locked with his until he nodded in sad acceptance, his lungs constricting as he set her back on her feet.

"You're right, I do," she agreed in a strangled voice, her heart hammering against her breast as she backed away from him, running a hand though her hair and sighed heavily, hating to hurt someone who had become such a good friend. If only her traitorous heart could have leaned his direction instead of falling for the stubborn, complex man in the kitchen, but it hadn't and she couldn't lie to either him or herself. They both deserved more than that. Facing him, she shrugged helplessly and quietly confessed. "But I love Michael."

"Michael…" Rath nodded, closing his eyes briefly as her words confirmed what he had already guessed weeks ago and swallowed harshly, biting back a bitter laugh, as he wasn't angry with her but with himself. After all, hadn't this whole thing started because he was trying to push her and his dupe into facing their feelings? But he had hoped…well, he should have known better. Turning his head away, he looked in the general direction of Michael's hiding spot and muttered under his breath. "Of course. I knews that, but I's can't seem to help it. Yous got under my skin. Lucky bastard."

"Why do I feel the need to apologize?" she asked hesitantly, wringing her fingers and chewing on her lip nervously as his head shot back to her and she inhaled sharply as a trace of bitterness flit through his eyes before they softened. Walking towards him, she placed a hand on his arm, opening her mouth to speak, but closed it once again when she couldn't seem to find anything that didn't sounded like she was placating him and they were beyond such empty platitudes.

"Hey, no hard feelings," he shrugged, trying to reassure her despite feeling like he'd taken a punch to the chest, his stomach swirling sickly as he drew a deep breath and he took her hands, stopping her mindless twisting. Sliding finger under her chin, he tipped her head back and smiled weakly, stroking the curve of her cheek gently as he continued. "You can't help the way you feels."

Liz studied him quietly, her eyes dancing over him contemplatively, throat tightening as she watched him build up his wall and act like her rejection hadn't affected him, sucking on her bottom lip as she glanced toward the kitchen for a second. Michael had better be worth the heartache he put her and, inadvertently, his twin through. Swinging her eyes back to Rath, she stepped up to him and cupped his jaw, rising on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss against his cheek, smiling when their eyes met as she sunk back onto her feet.

"I's gonna bounce for a couple days. Needs to get my head straight." Rath murmured, the crests of his cheeks flushing as he averted his gaze and ran a hand over his long spikes self-consciously, shifting on his feet as he moved away just slightly, not completely trusting his reaction to having her so close. Shrugging his shoulders, he sunk his hands into his pockets and looked over her shoulder as he nodded, requesting quietly. "Let the others know for me?"

"Of course," Liz nodded, pressing her hands into her back and rocked back on her heels as she watched him turn and head towards the door to the alley, fidgeting as she tried to think of something more to add or say to assuage his hurt feelings, but what more could she say other than she was sorry? That sounded so pithy in the wake of his confession. Holding her breath as he turned back, surprise flashed across her face and her head whipped away from him at his next words.

"But remembers this Michael," Rath grated, deliberately turning his head towards Michael's hiding place and fixing the barley-visible, caramel gaze with a heated glare, smirking when his words drew Liz's own startled glance, making his twin scowl at being ratted out. Holding his gaze for several moments, his eyes iced over as he vowed quietly, his voice filled with dark promise. "If yous hurt her, if yous don't treat her right, I will be there in a heartbeat to kick yous ass and pick up the pieces if she lets me."

Flicking a quick glance over at a dumbstruck Liz, he nodded once and pushed through the door, quickly exiting the building so he wouldn't be privy to their reunion, all the while knowing she hadn't seen his gesture as the man in the shadows held her undivided attention. Liz flinched slightly when the door slammed closed, but kept her eyes riveted on the man she'd been actively avoiding for the past two days, not wanting to hear his excuses or reasons for why they couldn't be, heart thrumming as she tried to figure out a way to get past him.

Stepping out of the shadows, Michael swallowed harshly, his heart hammering as her and Rath's words rang through his head and drew a shaky breath, keeping his eyes melded with hers as he walked into the room slowly. Reading the nervous light in her eyes, he cocked a challenging brow and came to a standstill a couple of feet in front of her, fiery brandy irises daring her to run from him once again.


	5. Impasse

"Going to run again?" he challenged quietly, walking up and standing toe-to-toe with the petite brunette who had his mind roiling with so many conflicting emotions, that it took every ounce of his willpower to get through the day without dragging her up to their apartment. He'd tried desperately to avoid her for the past few weeks because frankly, the way she affected him, how much she made him feel, completely and utterly terrified him. He'd never felt this way about anyone. "Or are we finally going to deal with this?"

Flicking contemplative eyes over flushed cheeks, he reached up and ran his fingers over a strand of her hair, unable to resist touching her in some small way, his heart beating rapidly as he mulled over hers and Rath's words, his stomach fluttering at her unintentional confession. He really didn't deserve her and the fact that Rath had actually been the bigger man in this instance irked and made him feel ashamed at the same time.

And yet, she loved him still. Loved him, when God knows, she'd be better off telling him to go to hell and following his twin out the door. He didn't know what to think.

What was it about her that made him act the bumbling idiot? Why was it that he never knew how to handle this woman? She ripped through all his defenses, destroyed his walls and wormed herself so deep into his heart, he knew there was no chance of ever being free. And the thing that scared him the most? Was that he didn't want to break free of the ties she had effortlessly, unknowingly wrapped around his heart with every smile, every touch and those too few, brief kisses that tipped his world on its axis.

"Are we going to deal with this?" she scoffed and he barely quelled the ghost of a smile that threatened to flit across his face at the fire in her tone. He fully deserved her attitude after everything he'd done, especially his fumbled attempt of trying to tell her how he felt the other day. Boy, had he fucked that one up. Wincing in remembrance of his boorish words, he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, meeting fiery ebony eyes unflinchingly as he waited for her to continue. "Last I looked, I wasn't the one running."

"What do you call the other afternoon then?" he challenged, wincing internally at his accusatory tone and braced himself for the storm that little slip was going to create. He really needed a filter on his mouth, it seemed to get him into far more trouble than good. And people wondered why he rarely divulged his thoughts. Squaring his shoulders, his breath stuttered when fury sparked in dark, chocolate depths, lighting them with a bronze fire that stole his breath away and sent a ripple of desire coursing through his body. Hey, he was only human…well part human…and she was damned sexy when riled.

"Self-preservation," she spat, arching a brow at him, her lips compressing as the hot flush of temper rouged her cheeks and her eyes practically spat fire at him as she stepped forward, invading his space until they were mere centimeters apart, tipping her head defiantly. And damned if he couldn't help but stare at her in stunned appreciation, the wonder of her striking him dumb of all thought. She was magnificent. "What nothing smart ass to add, Michael?"

Licking his lips, his heart hammered, beating out a staccato rhythm as their eyes clashed and held, their breath mingling in harsh, rasping pants as he unconsciously dipped his head to hers, his hands unthinkingly gripping her hips to steady her. Watching her quietly, his body thrummed as soft curves brushed enticingly against his and he was having a hell of a time focusing, snapping to only when her pained voice ripped through the sensual haze that subsumed him every time she was near.

"Just as I thought," she whispered, her eyes flaring briefly before they averted and she looked down at her twisting hands, her lip clenched between her teeth. His heart constricted at hurt in her eyes as she brushed by and clenched his hands tightly, cursing that his absorption in her had led to this place again, led to her fleeing, pain clearly etched in her eyes. Jesus, when would he learn? He couldn't stand this Liz. Angry Liz he got; he could fight her, push her and she'd fight, push back. Hurt Liz…Hurt Liz made him want to hit his knees and crawl after her, begging for her forgiveness.

"If you'll excuse me," she continued, her voice strangled with suppressed emotion, then walked to the stairs wearily, her shoulders slightly slumped and looked back as she mounted, her bitter and sad tone finally breaking the dam inside him as she tossed over her shoulder. "I've had a long day and I'm not up to being rejected again by a man, who apparently only wants me when someone else does."

"To hell with that," he growled, his heart in his throat as she retreated, shutting him out once more. Deserved or not, there was no way in hell that he was going to let her walk away without hearing him out. She had effectively cut him off the other day, but this time, she was going to damn well listen, because, if he had spend another night without her, he really was going to go insane.

"Not want you?" he roared quietly, frustration lacing his voice as her head snapped to him in surprise, halting her ascent as she turned wide, dark eyes toward the aggravated, alpha male stalking up the stairs, her pulse jumping at the fiery, passionate, almost feral gleam shining in whiskey depths. Smirking as her throat convulsed, he halted in front of her, dipping his head until they were inches apart, continuing in a low, dangerous tone. "I can barely function because you're all I think about."

"Every night, I dream of you," he whispered huskily, leaning into the pretty brunette tauntingly, the predator inside gurgling with glee as her eyes flared in response and he placed his hands on the rails, pressing their bodies together, forcing her to retreat onto the next step to escape as he rasped. "And when I'm not dreaming of you, I fantasize about you. You have me so tied up in knots I can't get loose. And more, I don't want to."

Filling the step she had just vacated, his lips quirked wickedly as he noted her chest heaving with short, shallow breaths and the soft, wet glisten of her lips as she licked them nervously, her body trembling softly as he loomed over her once more. Holding her gaze, he leaned in and demanded quietly, "Is that enough? Or do you want more?"

Swallowing thickly, Liz scuttled up three more steps, torn between wanting to turn tail and run full out to her room, slipping into the cool, soothing confines, away from the seductive, electric spell the man in front of her was weaving or staying right where she was, the focus of all that pent up passion and fire he so rarely displayed. Breath hitched, she watched his slow, stealthy advance with rapt attention, her blood rushing in her head and bit her lip, desperately wishing he didn't affect her so deeply.

"Your scent drives me insane," he rasped heatedly, as he came to a standstill in front of her once more, sinking a hand into the thick, silky, espresso locks framing her face and wrapping them around his fingers. Drawing the strawberry-scented strands to his nose, he inhaled deeply and groaned heartily, letting them slide through his fingers as he dropped them, fixing her with smoldering brandy-tinted irises. "It's everywhere, in the house, on my clothes, on my sheets; I can't escape it."

"Your taste turns me inside out," he declared as he crowded her, biting back a moan when sweat-kissed curves molded against him, and dipped his head, brushing his lips over pink, trembling flesh teasingly, his tongue flitting briefly over her lips as he pulled away. Smirking at her sharp gasp, he deliberately licked his lips as he slowly walked her up the last step and into the waiting door to their apartment. "Drives me to the point that all I want to do is to sink into you and never leave."

Invading her space, Michael slid his fingers over her arms, molding the soft, subtle curves in his hands as they traced their way down to cup her hips, pressing her into the cool wood at her back and pressed his lips to her temple, nuzzling the damp skin softly. Inhaling sharply as their bodies flowed together, fitting together like matching puzzle pieces he trailed soft, moist kisses along her cheek to her ear, his voice deep and rasping against the tender shell.

"I want you, need you so badly, I can taste it," he growled, loving the way she shivered when his breath wafted over her skin and his breath caught as her head tipped, molten chocolate irises studying him silently, her body shifting temptingly against him as she splayed her hands against his chest. Meeting her assessing stare, he lifted a hand and brushed the back of fingers over the curve of her cheek, cupping her jaw as he confessed. "I crave you like no other, can't seem live without you. What more do you want from me, Elizabeth?"

Liz stared at him quietly, her heart pounding against her breast, knees weak and jellylike at his confession, her lungs burning from holding her breath through his last words. Well damn, he did make it difficult to stay mad at him. Inhaling deeply, she licked parched lips and replied soberly, trying to bring the conversation back around to a serious note. "Want, need, crave…those are all well and good, Michael."

"But it's not enough," she pointed out, trying desperately not to get so caught up in the smell and feel of him, the impact of his sweet, passionate words chiseling away at the ice wall she had built to keep her heart safe. At one time, she would have accepted those words and accepted the unspoken 'I love you' behind them, but he'd been running so hot and cold the past few weeks, that she wasn't ready to set her shields aside just yet. She wanted, needed more. "Not once have you mentioned love. And I need that from you."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" he bit out impatiently, cringing when her expression cooled and growled deep in the back of his throat, slamming his hand against the door in frustration. Pressing his brow to hers, his heart hammered, his skin and lungs tightening as he drew an unsteady breath, panic rushing through his veins as he clenched his eyes before meeting her eyes pleadingly, swallowing thickly as she deliberately waited him out.

Shaking her head at his stubbornness, Liz scoffed, her brow winging with exasperation as she fixed him with a pointed look before rolling her eyes and spinning on her heel, reaching for the doorknob to head into the apartment. Grunting when a large hand closed over hers, she shot an irritated glance over her shoulder, her breath hitching as she noticed just how close his face was to hers and met fiery amber eyes, her heart thrumming at the heat flickering in them.

Their eyes clashed and held, battling silently as he took her hand and turned her back around to face him, her lips compressing as he threaded their fingers together. Heart in his throat, he swallowed, pushing through the lump that had formed there and inhaled deeply as he broke their gaze first, fixing on an unseen point as he gathered his courage before meeting hers once more and blurted out shakily, "I love you."

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember," he confessed after a beat, growing more confident as she looked at him in surprise and a touch of wariness, the acceptance and admission of his feelings breaking something inside himself, making it easier for him to express those all too difficult words. Pressing his hands against the door on either side of her head, almost daring her to deny him this time, he asserted much more firmly. "I love you and I don't care what our friends think about it."

Liz eyed him warily, inhaling sharply at the conflicting mix of irritation, uncertainty and love shimmering in his sherry-favored orbs, her own darting over his face apprehensively as she crossed her arms over her chest in a slightly defensive gesture, still intent on protecting her heart after the past few weeks. Tearing her gaze from his, she closed her eyes, her mind whirling as she tried to process everything he said; it would be so easy to give in and forgive him, but was he serious this time?

Was he really ready?


	6. Declaration

Flicking wary eyes open, Liz quietly studied the man in front of her, pulse thrumming wildly and breath caught in her throat as his fanned over her warmly when he leaned closer. Swallowing thickly, she unfurled her arms, splaying her hands across his chest, pushing him back just the slightest, querying in a low, controlled voice, throat convulsing just the slightest when bourbon eyes flashed dangerously. "So just how much did it bother you that Rath was being more honest than you?"

"Screw that," he rasped heatedly, his voice strained, shoulders tensing at her contentious words, and he pulled back sharply, stung by the cool expression on her face in the wake of his confession. Narrowing his eyes, he compressed his lips, knowing full well that she was doing what he had been doing – pushing him away to protect herself. And yes, it might make him a hypocrite, but he'd be damned if he let her shut him out. Leaning in, he loomed over her, bracing one hand on the wood behind her as he pointed his finger between the two of them. "This has nothing to do with Rath."

"Doesn't it?" she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, fixing him with a disbelieving moue, her own lips compressing under the onslaught of his fierce, fiery glare, and squared her shoulders as she pushed back, her own eyes spitting an icy fire. Arching a brow when he grunted in frustration, she stood her ground, unwilling to allow him to intimidate her after everything that had happened.

"No. Jesus you're infuriating. I love you," Michael grunted, exasperation coloring his voice as he drug his hands through his hair, pinning her with a smoldering glance, his body nearly vibrating with frustration. Flicking a reflective, brooding gaze over the petite brunette, his lips thinned and he pulled himself up, back steeling as he vowed in a low, controlled voice. "And if I have to go out there right now and declare it to our friends before you believe me, so be it."

"Michael?" she whispered, her face clouding at he smiled grimly, spinning on his heel, her eyes widening slightly as she realized he was going to make good on that last threat as he stalked determinedly down the stairs. "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Proving to you once and for all that I'm serious," he tossed over his shoulder, pausing just the slightest moment in his descent to fix her with an inscrutable glance, snorting at her incredulous expression before he continued downwards.

"Wait, Michael…" Liz called, pushing off the door and huffing when he continued on as if he hadn't heard a word she said, and scrambled after him hurriedly, clambering down the steps and stating breathlessly. "We should talk about this…"

"No," Michael refuted firmly as he hit the bottom and strode purposefully towards the swinging door that lead to the dining area, where several of their friends were crammed into their usual booth for lunch, his long, swift strides making it impossible for her to catch up. "Done talking."

"You aren't seriously going to…" Liz huffed, her breath coming in shallow pants as she ran after him, almost reaching him as he pushed the door open with a loud smack, the noise and their bickering garnering the attention of the entire dining room, especially four curious sets of eyes in the first booth.

"I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make you realize I want you," he grated, looming over her as she came to a standstill in the doorway, trapping her against the frame as whiskey-tinted fire poured over her, making her breath catch in her throat as she stared at him wide-eyed before he spun once more and head toward their friends.

"Michael!" she gasped, scurrying after him, her cheeks flushing as the patrons watched and unsuccessfully tried to hide their smiles and knowing glances, and ducked her head slightly, her eyes simmering with slight irritation. God, the man was so damn aggravating; why the hell did she put up with him?

"I love you, do you hear me?" he nearly shouted, frustration clearly etched into his face as he spun back around, crossing his arms over his chest as she skidded to a halt in front of him, her cheeks flaming as she ran a hand through her hair and fidgeted under his heated regard. Stepping up to her, until her nose nearly touched his chest, forcing her to crane her neck to meet his eyes, he cocked a brow and dared her to argue with him now.

"I think everyone heard that, Fezzik" Kyle drawled, a smirk touching his lips as he shared an amused look with his wife, Isabel, and with Ava and Max who were sitting directly across from them, snickering when Michael shot him an irritated glance.

"Shove it, Vizzini," he bit out, flicking him with a scathing glare before turning back to the gaping brunette. "I love that little crinkle you get in the middle of your forehead when you're analyzing something to death. Like now," he stated tightly, tapping her on the forehead as his frustration got the better of him. "I love that one side of your mouth quirks higher than the other when you're trying not to laugh. I love that you chew on you lip when you're worried, that you tug on your hair when you're nervous and that you twist your rings when you're feeling insecure."

"I love that you try to rationalize and compartmentalize every thought, feeling, mood and event, even though you drive me crazy when you're doing it," he groused, pushing against her until their bodies brushed and merged, his heart hammering against hers as he stared at her covetously. "I love that you snort reluctantly at my bad jokes, that you sing off key in the shower and that you snore when you're in a deep sleep."

"I…I do not," she spluttered, taking a step back to put some much needed distance between them so she could think clearly, her breath snagging and holding when he just followed and crowded her once more. Huffing again, she crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pouting slightly when he snorted and rested his hands on his hips, leaning down and stated succinctly. "You do."

"Want to know how I know this?" he asked, cocking a brow and smirking when she tossed him a disgruntled moue, both now completely oblivious to their rapt, grinning audience, their friends exchanging entertained looks as the diner came to a screeching halt. "Because at night, when I can't sleep, I'll stand in your door and watch you because seeing you, being near you, brings me a level of peace that I can't explain. Because as much as I tell myself I should stay away, that I shouldn't drag you into the danger that is my existence, I can't."

Liz chewed on her lip thoughtfully, the air ripped from her lungs like a sucker punch to the gut as his words washed over her, warming her to the core despite her hesitation, and she swallowed thickly as he wrapped his hands around her upper arms, his face softening when he pressed his forehead to hers, rasping softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Which is why I act short with you; which is why I push you away and feed you bullshit excuses like we can't happen because I don't want to hurt them," he confessed, eyes dancing over her upturned face, shrugging as he gestured to the booth. "The truth is, I'm no good at this, I know I will eventually hurt you; I know you deserve better. But when you're near me, I forget all of that and get so lost in you…."

"Are…are you done?" she asked shakily as he trailed of into silence, trying to rebuild the wall that had kept her safe and finding that he had managed to demolish all the barriers with his blunt and startlingly sweet words, her heart aching at the simplicity of his declaration. It wasn't fair. He always managed to tie her up in knots with the simplest of gestures.

"No," he shook his head, swallowing a smirk as he saw her walls slowly starting to cave, his heart lightening as her eyes softened slightly. "I will never be done with you and that terrifies me." He confessed, his stomach fluttering slightly as he saw a hint of fear and worry touch her eyes, her body retreating as he pointed out heatedly. "And you love me too, don't deny it!"

"Unfortunately," Liz muttered under breath reluctantly, huffing when the corner of his mouth twitched with laughter and focused on her sneakers, chewing on her lip thoughtfully as he slid a finger under her chin, tilting it up to meet his amused gaze, a faint teasing lilt sparkling in his eyes as he lofted. "What?"

"You heard me," she hissed softly, shaking her head with exasperation and regarding him ruefully, pulling away from him with a weary sigh as she cast a glance around the room before poking him in the chest and continuing. "Ugh, why do I let you do this to me? You…you turn me inside out, you…you drive me crazy…you…you…no, I'm still mad at you. I'm…you're so annoying you know that?"

"Now, now Parker," Michael smirked, gathering the squirming girl into his arms and holding her close, chuckling softly when she pinned him with a feigned annoyed glance as he kissed her cheek softly and she snorted as he pulled her in closer, his breath catching when she leaned into his body the slightest. "Surely this garners me some points?"

"A few," she mumbled grudgingly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest, her hands resting on his sides tentatively as his arms wrapped around her tighter, enveloping her into the cradle of his body, a sweet, warm ache filling her, knowing that it was almost pointless to avoid him because he'd just hound her until he got his way anyway. "But you're still an ass."

"I know," he snorted, not bothering to deny her accusation, knowing full well that he was difficult to deal with on the best of days, and would likely end frustrating her most of the time, but he'd tried ignoring it, and then when he couldn't do that, tried avoiding her. But nothing worked. She had managed to burrow under his skin and he was tired of fighting it. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered for her ears only. "I'm sorry."

"What?" she cried, pulling back and blinked owlishly, her mouth gaping slightly as she stared at him incredulously. Looking over his shoulder, she peered out the diner's window with a comical searching glass, making him roll his eyes at her antics and he narrowed his eyes, frowning as she continued to mock him. "Did you just apologize? Should I be worried that the sky is falling? Pigs flying? Do I need to pack my snowboard for hell?"

"That's it woman," he grumbled, pressing his lips together and feigning a glare, resting his hands on his hips and looming over the giggling girl. "I am damned tired of your smart ass." Bending down swiftly, he wrapped his arm around her knees and tossed her over his shoulder for the second time that week, eliciting a round of chuckles as he ignored her protests and stalked out of the dining room. "We're done with the talking, you're mine now. End of discussion."

"Well I was wondering when that was going to happen," Isabel drawled, watching her brother shove the swinging door open and disappear with his loudly complaining load, snickering when she heard him take the stairs hurriedly before the apartment door closed with a resounding bang and sharing an amused grin with Ava.

"No lie, it's 'bout time," Ava snorted, looking at the group with a grimace before nonchalantly going back to her burger, muttering before she took a huge bite. "Theys startin' to make my head hurt."


End file.
